Collision
by QueenTargaryen
Summary: The cherry blossom is a beautiful and important symbol, because at the height of its beauty it would inevitably fall to the ground to die. Canon divergent. Different ending of Naruto. After 694. SS


_**When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace.**_ \- Jimi Hendrix

* * *

 **Collision**

After the battle with Kaguya, there was only one thing left to do for everything to go back to normal. After so many days of war, panic, and sorrow, peace was just around the corner.

"Now then, all that's left is to undo the infinite tsukuyomi… For the jutsu to come completely undone we need Naruto, who possesses all the biju's chakra and Sasuke, who possesses the rinnegan to weave the rat sign simultaneously" Said Hagoromo to the bijus, then he turned and gave Sasuke a serious look. "Well… the rest is up to you Sasuke" He said knowingly.

"Yes… but first…" Said Sasuke. "I'm executing the current kage inside of the infinite tsukuyomi and putting the biju under my control" And with a single look from his eye he put all of the biju under a genjutsu.

Kakashi and Sakura, were in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Naruto…" Said Hogoromo. "It has ended just as I expected, I have no choice but to trust you to handle this…"

"Sasuke! Is that what your current dream is?! Are you still seeking vengeance?!" yelled Kakashi, desperate to understand the motives behind Sasuke's actions.

To Sakura things started to make sense, she was thinking of all the things he said when he first arrived to the battle, how he said he will become Hokage and change the shinobi world.

"It's different now" Answered Sasuke. "I want to create a village without darkness, I will destroy and then renew…. What I want is… Revolution!" And then he proceded to seal the bijus with his Chibaku tensei. "All of those who were in my way are gone, except for you Naruto"

"It seems it still ended the same way" Said Hagoromo, thinking of his two sons, Indra and Ashura, how their souls seemed to be destined to be at war for all eternity.

"Nope" Said Naruto. "All sibling squabbling… is gonna end here and now" Naruto had that look of determination on his face, everyone was speechless. "Let the biju go, they won't do evil anymore" he completed, trying to reason with Sasuke, after everything that's happened, Naruto still had faith in Sasuke.

"You don't seem to understand, I plan on getting rid of all the biju chakra, that includes the chakra inside of you too" Sasuke explained "In short, you're going to die Naruto… out of necessity" he said quietly, with not even a hint of emotion on his face. "Let's move this somewhere else… you understand right?" he completed quietly and proceeded to walk away, to that location both of them new very well, the place they knew it would eventually end at.

Sakura couldn't take this quietly anymore. "I… I know in my heart there is nothing I can do for you Sasuke, even though I care about you so much, even though I love you. I can't get close to you, or fight you, I can only cry and beg again, pathetic isn't it?... but Sasuke… if there is even a little piece in your heart for me… Please don't leave again!" She said, pouring her heart out for Sasuke again, hoping her request wouldn't fall on deaf hears, but knowing deep inside of her it was useless.

That made him hesitate for a second, he turned slowly to face her, a sad smile played on his face. "You really are damned annoying" he said as he launched a strong genjutsu on her, the same words played over while he stabbed her with his chidori, over and over again on an endless circle inside his illusion. She had never experienced so much pain, whether it was her heart breaking of the pain of the illusion, she couldn't tell. The horrible sound her chest made when impaled by his arm thunk, the nauseating smell of burnt flesh by his lightning, and the pain of the giant hole his arm left on her, it seemed all too real, even when she realized it was a genjutsu, she looped she was trapped on wouldn't stop.

Once she was finally released from the illusion, she noticed the sky... it was dusk, how long had she been inside of that powerful genjutsu? She couldn't tell, it felt like years had passed, although it had only been a couple of hours.

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?!" She shouted, bounded in panic.

"They are certainly fighting their last battle, in order to settle things for good" Kakashi answered.

"NO!" Sakura shouted, jumping to her unsteady feet running towards the place where the rumbling and explosions where coming from.

"Sakura no! There is nothing we can do now!" Kakashi said, trying to stop her. She ran, and he tried to chase after her but the aftermath of his last use of the sharingan weighted heavily on him.

"I don't care!" She said. "I just don't care anymore"

'My boys…' She thought. The ground trembled beneath her, it spoke of the magnitude of the battle. 'If I don't stop them… If I'm too late… they could both…' The mere though of one of her boys dying pushed her to the limit, she ran as fast as she could.

"Just give it up already!" Sasuke yelled. He was almost at his limit, both of them bloody, bruised, and exhausted.

"Sorry… no can do" Naruto told him, standing up once again. It never ceased to surprise him the endurance Naruto had. "Because… I'm your friend"

Naruto's words were getting to his head, he had to end it now. "Ok… farewell my friend" He said as he summoned the last of his chakra to create a chidori.

"He's planning to use everything he has to settle things in one last blow" Kurama said to Naruto inside of him. "Don't counter attack until the last second, so he doesn't expect it"

By the time Sakura arrived to the place, both of them were running towards each other. "Narutoooo!" "Sasukeee!" They yelled respectively… She saw the chidori in Sasuke's hand and she didn't even think about it, her body just moved on her own.

He destiny was finally clear for her, this was the moment she was born for. Bloody images invaded her thoughts. An ancient castle, a man in white robes with the sage of six paths symbol on them, held her while she lay in a pool of her own blood, with tears on his dark lined eyes and the sharingan blaring red. He set her down to walk towards his battle, and another man with a sad look on his remarkably familiar face.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't notice her, they just kept running. Naruto activated his rasengan only a few seconds from impact, enough time for Sakura to stand in the middle, the same way she had done so all those years ago, but this time Kakashi was not there to stop them. Sasuke didn't even registered her, he only felt the sudden surge of energy from his chidori colliding with Naruto's rasengan through her chest.

For a moment everything went silent, Sasuke opened his eyes and saw light, a bright white light and two orbs of green. That's when he saw her, impaled by his arm, and this time there was no illusion.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura muttered, with the bit of air in her lungs. "I will love you… no matter what you do"

"Sakura-chaaaaa!" Naruto screamed trying to pull his rasengan from her back, but the damage was done, both of them pulled back and Sakura's body just plummeted to the ground, a huge hole where her heart had been.

Both of them fell to their knees next to her body, both of them horrified.

"NO NO NOO!" Sasuke kept screaming. "Naruto… do something… you can…"

"I can't…" Naruto said, putting his hand on her wound, nothing was happening. "Kurama! Please!" he begged. "I'm sorry Naruto… we have no more chakra…" Kurama answered. "Sakura-chan… no" Naruto said, punching the ground over and over.

"What did I…" Sasuke said.

"We did it" Naruto corrected.

* * *

This is the story of how I think Naruto should have ended. I can't believe Kishimoto had this beautiful metaphor for Sakura and he didn't use it. Please review let me know what you think.


End file.
